


Through the Clouds

by chiromano22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Creation, Dean is only breifly mentioned., Falling Angels, Gen, Stars, space, super short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiromano22/pseuds/chiromano22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling.<br/>It wasn't like on a child's swing set.<br/>the landing would hurt, but he would survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swingsets

             There was nothing you could do. You were falling.

     Not the pleasant descent of a swing set, but the fast, heart stopping fall of an angel with broken wings.

                                       What were you thinking? Disobeying an order from the Father. Stupid, stupid, stupid. None of your brothers or sisters stood next to you as you said no.

              No.

     What a simple thing, to irrevocably change the life of a being who was millions of years old. And to find the courage to even dream of uttering it was a feat worthy of note.

But as Castiel was cast from the heavens, only one thought kept him from hopelessness.

                                                                            “Dean Winchester is waiting for me.”

                                                                                                                         And he fell, and fell, and fell . . .  

 


	2. As I Fell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected second chapter!!! Woooo!

When Anna described her fall, all she had really said was that it was a terrifying drop, even for an angel. 

But you were determined to keep your eyes open, if only to catch a final glance at a home that had become a prison. 

At first, there was only emptiness as the glow of Heaven faded away. Then, slowly a single star appeared. Then another, and another. Soon, you were bathed in the lights of every galaxy in creation, and you could name each and every one of them. 

Your eyes landed on a single spiral galaxy. It glowed a beautiful cream, and you were headed straight for it. 

It held what you fought for: Two battered and broken brothers, who had seen more than their share of suffering, and the rest of the human race. 

Turning your head you saw a shockingly green nebula. It was a massive orb, with several large, blue stars hidden in its depths. 

As quickly as they had come, the stars now faded to what a human could see on a clear night on Earth.

It got lighter, and lighter. 

The sky growing bluer and bluer, until you broke into a thick bank of clouds. 

And finally, not even thoughts of Dean could keep the fallen angel Castiel awake,

and his clear blue eyes slipped closed.


End file.
